Numerous types of anti-drip valve attachments for use in automatic drip-type coffee makers are known. Such valves are generally located at the outflow opening of a coffee maker's filter/brew funnel. A primary object of such anti-drip valves is to prevent coffee from continually flowing or dripping out from the filter/brew funnel when the decanter or carafe is removed from the coffee maker or if the filter/brew funnel itself is removed from the coffee maker (the filter/brew funnel containing ground coffee saturated with brewing water).
Consumers however, have discovered that the carafe may be temporarily removed during the brewing cycle and that the anti-drip valve will prevent coffee from continually flowing out of the filter/brew funnel. In many instances, removal of the carafe by a user during the brewing cycle is to obtain a cup of coffee without waiting for the complete cycle of the coffee maker. In such instances, with the carafe removed, the anti-drip valve will close during the brewing cycle, wherein the brewing water builds up in the filter/brew funnel and is released when the carafe is returned to the coffee maker.
The anti-drip valve arrangement associated with coffee makers known heretofore generally operate by means of a spring biased lever or arm engaging a lid on the carafe. The lid typically includes a centrally located, funneled opening to direct dripping coffee from the filter/brew funnel into the carafe. The lever or arm of the anti-drip valve arrangement generally engages the lid of the carafe and is deflected upward to open the anti-drip valve when the carafe is in position below the filter/brew funnel.
One problem with such arrangement is that as the carafe is replaced in the coffee maker, some portion of the upper edge of the carafe typically engages the lever or arm of the valve mechanism. In this respect, a downward force is generally exerted on the carafe by the spring-biased arm or lever acting on the lid. Depending on the biasing force which must be overcome, replacement of a carafe, especially one which may be partially filled with brewed coffee or tea, can be awkward and even difficult. Moreover, if the carafe is not replaced "straight on" or in a horizontal position, the upper edge of the carafe or lid may "catch" or "snag" the lever or arm of the valve mechanism thereby creating difficulties in proper realignment and placement of the carafe. In similar respects, removal of the filter/brew funnel can likewise be awkward or difficult due to interference between the anti-drip valve lever or arm and the upper surfaces of the carafe and lid.
A more important problem, however, is that if the lid of the carafe is removed for any reason during this temporary removal of the carafe, and the carafe is returned to the coffee maker without the lid, the anti-drip valve mechanism will not operate. In this respect, if the lid of the carafe is removed before or during a brewing cycle, a continual backup of water can occur in the filter/brew funnel during the brewing cycle, which backup will eventually overflow the filter/brew funnel. Such occurrence produces not only an undesirable and messy spill, but users may be scalded by the heated water in attempting to open the anti-drip valve or remove the filter/brew funnel from the coffee maker.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems by providing an electric coffee maker having an anti-drip valve mechanism actuated through engagement with the side of the carafe, which mechanism provides noticeably less resistance to replacement of the carafe and prevents accidental spills or coffee flow if the carafe is replaced in the coffee maker without its lid.